second thoughts
by fictional-characters
Summary: Katniss has second thoughts on marrying Peeta. Will thoughts of Gale change her mind?


**AN: this is a songfic that i had in my head for a while. And in this fic i used my author powers to make Prim and Finnick be alive because i thought they should be here. Bold is the song lyrics, italics are flash backs and normal is present. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Prim can you help Annie into her dress" I hear my mother call.

My sister and pregnant Annie leave my bedroom and head to the bathroom across the hall. Johanna and Delly each take a foot and slip on my custom made capitol heels and my mother ties the back of my dress up. Today is mine and Peeta's wedding. My old prep team I had when I was in the games had just left after finishing my hair and makeup. I stand up from my seat on the bed and look in the mirror, I look beautiful. My hair is in an intricate braided bun, my bangs slightly loose. My makeup is very neutral, but brings out my features making me look grown up, yet young. Delly comes up behind me and pins my veil to my bun.

"You look beautiful, Katniss." I turn around and hug my 15 year old sister, "Thank you, Prim"

"Hey, enough of this mushy stuff, lets party!" yells Johanna and switches on the small radio

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
**

"Well not so much a party song but it'll do" she sighs.

As the song continues to play my mind starts to wander, I remember a time when I was young with my family and the Hawthorns…

_My mother and Hazelle sat on the back porch of my house holding baby Vick with 3 year old Rory and Prim. Our fathers stood leaning against the house talking. Me and Gale, seven and nine, were underneath the big oak tree playing. I could over hear our fathers joking about how one day we would fall in love, our mothers just smiled and rolled their eyes. _

I smile at the memory, Gale and I always had a spark. I recall another memory that included Thom and Madge and a little game of truth or dare…

"_I dare you to kiss me!" I told Gale. _

"_No way!" he retaliated _

"_Just do it." Thom had told him. When Gale leaned in to kiss me I shrieked and I ran away back to my house._

Just two crazy kids back then.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

"Well ladies time to go" my mother said bringing me back to reality.

My sister grabs my hand and we head to the small church near the square.

"Prim, I'm nervous" I whisper in her ear "I know Katniss but you'll be fine, your marring Peeta, remember?" she whispers back.

"Uh, ya right." I say slightly unsure.

The music starts to play and my bridesmaids start to walk down the aisle with Peeta's groomsmen. Prim walks down first with Gale's brother Rory, then Delly with Beetee, Annie and Finnick and last Haymitch with Johanna. The girls look beautiful in their sunset orange dresses and black heels. My mother comes to my side and takes my arm, she smiles at me and I smile back. Little Posy, at age seven now, starts to walk down the aisle throwing flower petals as she walks.

"Mom I can't do this, I'm not ready." I tell her before we start to walk.

"Katniss yes you can I thought the same thing when I married your father."

I take a deep breath and remember the song we were listening to…

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

_We were sitting on our rock one Sunday after a full day of hunting, it was a sticky hot summer day and we were sweating like pigs._

"_Why don't we go to the lake to cool down." Gale suggests, I nod, it's really hot out and I need a swim. _

_We make the hour long hike to the lake and drop our clothes and hunting gear at the bank. I dive in, Gale close behind me. I surface from the cool water looking around for Gale but don't see him._

"_Gale?" I call, where could he have gone? From underneath Gale grabs my waist and lifts me up._

"_Gale!" I shriek "Put me down!"_

_He set me down in the water but his arms were still around me. I looked up into those beautiful stormy grey orbs and blush. If I hadn't made that stupid mistake at agreeing to the star crossed lovers bit he could be all mine right now. At that moment, he leaned down and I leaned up and our lips met. It was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Peeta there was a spark there._

"_Would you look at that, our dads were right." He says laughing and all I can do is smile._

Those are all memories now, Gale is in District 2 and I'm here getting married to Peeta.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
**

I must have zoned out longer than I thought cause now I was at the alter standing next to Peeta and the priest was already talking.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen as your wife to protect and love in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor."

"I do."

"And Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark as your husband to protect and love in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor."

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
**

More and more memories of me and Gale flood my mind as I'm contemplating my answer. I remember hearing Gale say in Tigris's store that I would choose whoever I couldn't survive without. And now I finally know what he meant. I couldn't survive without Peeta because we had been through too much together. But I couldn't _live _without Gale; I needed his spark to keep my fire going. Peeta only kept putting it out.

"It was never you." I whisper half to myself and half to Peeta.

"What?" he asks me. I can't seem to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry" I say louder this time.

I drop my bouquet and start to run back down the aisle. I hear the commotion behind me erupt into chaos. When I reach the door I stop dead in my tracks, I have no idea where Gale is. I know he's in District 2 but where?

"Katniss!" I whirl around to see Rory calling for me with Prim on his arm "he's at the hob"

I smile at him as a silent thank you and take off for the hob.

I arrive at the bay doors of the old warehouse out of breathe. People all around me are staring but I don't care, I head straight for Greasy Sae's stall because I know he will be there.

I stop a few meters from the stall staring at the figure sitting on one of the tall bar stools in front of the little counter. I lock eyes with Greasy Sae and she smiles.

"Hey boy, there's someone here for you" she says pointing towards me.

He slowly lifts his head from the bowl of stew and turns around. He has bags under his eyes and hurt etched into his face, I can't help but think that its pointed towards me. When he spots me confusion takes over and then happiness but hurt quickly returns when he sees my dress.

"Catnip…" he says in a half whisper, god I missed my old nickname no one has called me that in two years, _he_ hasn't called me that in two years.

"Hey Gale" I say back but in a normal voice, he stands up and walks over to where I'm standing

"What's with the dress." He says trying to sound casual, hurt flickering in his eyes, "You getting married?"

"Yes," I say "to Peeta." Tears start to well up in his eyes and he turns away but I quickly grab his arm "But I left him at the altar."

He turns around to face me again, his eyebrows creased together "Why?"

"Because I kept thinking of someone"

"Who?"

"You."

"Me, why?" he asks slightly surprised.

"Because you're my best friend, I have so many memories with you and you were always there for me, even if I didn't know it," I say back "You're the one I can't live without, Gale. I love you."

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

His face lights up and a huge grin appears on his face. He grabs my waist, lifting me high in the air and twirling me around. I can't help but giggle.

"Katniss, you have made me the happiest man alive."

He sets me back down but keeps his firm hold on my waist. He leans his head down and presses his lips to mine. When we pull away he whispers,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**  
**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**  
**In the sky, oh my my my...**

**AN: hope you guys liked it! please review it would mean a lot! and please, if you liked this look for my upcoming story "Everdeen is in our blood". REVIEW!**


End file.
